A Dream?
by yesiamweird
Summary: A steamy one shot that I had in a dream the other night with the hot headed turtle of the bunch, Raph. Rated M for the steamy situation.


**This was a dream I had last night. I wanted to share the full story with all of you guys with out s making up anything. This is the exact dream, not making anything up or altering anything. It is in my perspective, since it was my dream, lol. Hope you guys like it, I know I sure did! ;) **

* * *

><p>I don't know how I'm in this situation, or even how I'm going to get out of it. My mind is blank, but I can feel that something bad is about to happen. My body won't move, I'm a statue for some reason and I hear my name being called out by a familiar voice. It's not my boyfriend's, but it is some other male voice. 'Where have I heard that voice before?'<p>

I can feel a pinching at my stomach and I feel like something is picking me up by their fingernails at the middle of my body. It hurts but my body won't move. Then I feel wet. I feel like water is suffocating me, taking over my lungs. I realize I'm drowning. My body still won't move.

I open my tired eyes and I see a green figure coming towards me. 'What is that thing?' but my eyes retreat from their opened position.

My body flops onto a solid and rocky surface, I feel the water runoff my body. 'Wait a minute, am I...naked?' I can feel something on my bottom, but my chest feels exposed and my nipples are starting to become erect from the cold. I hear someone breathing, hard. 'Who is there?' I want to say, but my body won't let my mouth open for the sound to come out. I can feel a finger trail down from my cheek, my neck, in between my breasts, and down to my belly button. The touch feels so calming even though I feel like I am in danger. Whoever this person is, they make me feel safe.

The finger then slides down my wet cold body to the spot on my stomach where it felt like someone had pinched me. It burns. I want to scream for the person to stop but I can't, and the finger pushes inside the hole of my stomach. My body lets me groan and the person immediately stops.

I feel even colder. I think the person left me. 'Why would someone leave me alone writing in pain unable to speak or move?' I want to cry but my eyes are drying unable to produce any tears. I can feel sleep calling my name. My fingers twitch, once, twice, and then I feel nothing. Sleep has finally overtaken my body.

I hear the crackle of a fire and the warmth from it on my left side. The glow from the flames peering in through my eye lids. My body is responding this time and I move my head to the fire and open my eyes.

I want to gasp at the sight. There is no way he could be here with me. Before my eyes I see none other than a shell and a red bandana around the green persons head. I try my best to get up quietly, but I fail and Raph turns around.

"Oh you're up." he grunts and turns his body to face me. I have no idea what to say. Never in my life would I have ever imagined I would meet one of the turtles, especially not Raph...

I lift my torso and notice my chest is still exposed, but I let my embarrassment go since he had probably already seen too much of it anyways. "What happened?" I ask him groggily.

He looks at me and just stares at my face. "Here take this. It will make the pain from your stomach go away." he puts an orange cup to my face. I can smell the drink and my nose starts to burn. 'Wait, he just said something is wrong with my stomach.' I think and then look down.

Three hole marks surround my belly button. The inside is a purple blue color and there is dried blood around the area. I look past my stomach to my hip area and notice I am wearing my most flattering pair of underwear, my black lace thong that I had put on the night before. I start to grow nervous for some reason now, and look back at the orange cup in front of my face.

"No, I can deal with the pain for now, what happened?" I ask and look around the room. It is almost like a huge water park of some kind. There is a bath on the right of me and a huge brown door on my left, Raph and I are in the middle of the room on the pebble-like cement floor.

"Those creatures were attacking you." he points to the corner of the room. I see blobs of green and blue. My guess is that he destroyed them as they were attacking me. "Why are you here?" he asks again looking away towards the fire.

I lay back down. "I'm not sure. What about you?" he turns and stares back into my face. I feel even more comfortable with him now, even more than my own boyfriend.

I pull his wrists towards me making him crawl over and getting on top of my body. I can feel my hormones raging inside my tired body and I pull his head towards mine on the floor. I don't know why I'm here, how I got here, or why I'm kissing Raph right now. But I am and I don't want to stop.

He pulls away and sits at my side. I'm too exhausted to sit up at this point. But I like the way my boobs fill out when I lay down rather than when I'm sitting up without any support.

"Come here." I whisper and he resumes his position on top of my pale white body. We kiss even more intensely, his hands tangling in the locks of my blonde hair. My fingertips start to get excited feeling the texture of his surprisingly smooth green skin. It feels so good for him to kiss me and I think about how the boyfriend will react. But then I remember I am dreaming. Or so I hope I am.

He pulls away once again and looks at me smirking. I wonder what he thinks of me and then I have an idea that will blow his mind. I push his hips above me so his strong legs are in between my head. Somehow I find his green penis and start to lick it until it hardens. I can only focus on this opportunity and how I could care less about my boyfriend; he would never believe me anyways.

Raph pulls away and sits on the side of me. "I already did enough of that while you slept," I imagine him masturbating in front of my sleeping body. "But I could always get turned on again..." He smirks his devilish smile and pulls me on top of him this time.

My mind goes blank, I think we make love because I can remember the sensation Raph's shell gave my curious hands as I laid on top of him. Moisture starts to form on my neck from his growing breath strokes making me sweaty from the inside out. I hear him groan and then I hear a rather annoying clicking sound.

I open my eyes and see that I am back in my best friend's apartment. I had been staying there for the week after I had to move out of my own apartment complex. I notice the noise is a ticking sound from the fan above me. 'It hadn't done that before, so why is it doing it now!' I think as I realize it woke me from the best dream I had in months. I turn to the night stand and look at the clock. It's 7 am and I feel wide awake.

I clutch my pillow and try to get comfortable so I can head back to sleep when I then realize my shirt from last night is not on me. Yet, my black lace thong is... 'Could I have done this in my sleep?' I think and place my hand on my stomach half expecting the holes around my belly button from my dream. To my dismay there is nothing there.

"Hello?" I whisper out, but nothing replies. How I wished I could have gone back to the dream and been reunited with the green mutant. What would he have said? Would he still be into my body? I couldn't believe how hot the moment had been, how was this a dream? It felt so real... But my mind faded to black as I drifted off to sleep for another hour and a half.


End file.
